


in bed by eight

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pining, RPF, Underage Sex, wrong so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Skandar doesn't need a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in bed by eight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal. Written for **carleton97**.
> 
> baby, baby, (you're such a) baby, baby/and one thing i chose to admit/is that your daddy, daddy, daddy/shouldn't let me babysit  
> \-- Morningwood, "Babysitter"

"Mum, _please_ , I am _begging you_ , don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Skandar, but you've brought it on yourself," she said, putting on her earrings and meeting his eyes in the mirror. She said it as if it were no big deal, as if it were just _nothing_ at all, that his entire life as he knew it was going to end in less than an hour. "If you don't wish to be treated as a child, you'll have to earn it by displaying a bit more maturity next time."

"But, Mum, this is... I don't..." He waved his hands -- flailed, really, if you wanted to be technical about it -- and tried very hard not to stomp his feet on the floor. "I'm _fifteen_ , I can't have a _babysitter_!"

"Oh, honestly." She rolled her eyes, making a scoffing sound as she turned and walked over to the side of the bed to slip on her shoes. "You act as if it's the end of the world, darling."

"But it _is_! It completely is! It's the end of _my_ world, Mum. The end of my entire _life_." He sat down hard on the bed and stared up at her, pleadingly. "Mum, honestly, I'll do anything you want, just please don't go."

She laughed -- honestly _laughed_ \-- and reached over to run her fingers through his hair affectionately before turning away and walking back over to the dressing table. "Oh, Skandar, it'll be _fine_. It's only Will, after all. You've always liked Will."

 _Exactly,_ he thought, pushing his face into his hands defeatedly. _That is exactly the problem._

He'd been seven when Will's family had moved into the house next door and it'd been obsession from the moment he'd set eyes on him. He'd followed him around constantly as a child, wanted to spend every single second with him, had done everything that Will had done and tried everything that Will had tried. He'd even attempted to _dress_ like him at one utterly horrible to think about point. It was completely embarrassing when he thought back on it now, but it wasn't as if he'd _known_ that he'd fancied Will or something. It wasn't as if he'd understood. All he'd known was that being around Will made him happy, made his stomach go all funny like he'd eaten too much sweets. It wasn't until he was maybe eleven that he realised that he didn't want to _be_ Will, he just wanted to be _with_ him.

It'd only gone downhill from there.

Awkward conversations where he laughed too hard at things that weren't nearly funny enough and dropped things because it made his fingers go numb when Will looked at him. Making a fool of himself trying to get Will's attention whenever he'd seen him at school and nights spent lying awake imagining how it would be when Will finally realised that he fancied him back. Writing out awful letters that always ended up with _and so I just wanted to say that I fancy the pants off you and I hope you fancy me as well_ and then ripping said letters to shreds and hating himself just a little more than before.

All the bloody _staring_.

Will'd never seemed to mind or to even notice, really, but all the same, it was pathetic and Skandar knew it. He knew it but he couldn't do a thing to stop it so he'd just... sort of accepted it, he supposed. He'd accepted that he was an idiot about Will but that Will was too nice and too clever and too all around wonderful for it to ever matter so, even though it was sad and yet more sad, he'd never allow himself to give up.

It was all right, really. It was _normal_ for him, at least, by now. Until last month, when his whole stupid world had been turned on its head and everything had got a load more desperate.

He'd been thrilled when Will had chosen to take a gap year after school but not so thrilled when he'd also chosen to spend summer hols traipsing all over bloody stupid _Italy_ with some of his mates. It'd nearly killed Skandar to be without him but he'd held it together as best he could by counting the days until Will was meant to return. And when the day finally came, he'd been elated, cloud nine and all that, and he'd spent the whole morning and half the afternoon waiting at the living room window, but he had forgotten all about rushing down the steps to say hello and try to convince Will to tell him every single detail about every single moment he'd been away the second that Will'd got out of the taxi.

Because Will had always been fit, of course, he was the fittest boy that Skandar'd ever met, but in that moment Skandar had seen plain as day that his travels had somehow left him even more beautiful than before.

He'd ducked out of the window that day, his heart pounding in his chest and his head reeling from the sight, but there was no way to truly avoid the truth for long. No way to avoid seeing in perfect detail how the sun and the sea had made Will's hair go all light and wavy. No way to avoid seeing how his skin, practically bronzed now, made his eyes seem even bluer by contrast. No way to avoid noticing the new relaxed grace in the way Will moved or how he seemed to always have a smile on his lips, like everything in the world was brilliant and amazing and actually worth something and not just... _boringly normal_. No way to avoid the crushing realisation that, even though the tan would fade, Will was going to stay grown up and would never look at him as anything but "little Skandar, the neighbour boy" no matter how much he wanted him to.

He tried to act as cool as he could possibly manage, though, just in the vain hope that perhaps if he were _incredibly lucky_ Will would see that he wasn't just a silly child anymore, would see that he was mature and attractive and _nearly_ an adult himself. But this... This _babysitting_ rubbish wasn't going to help in the _least_ and he just knew that now he was well and truly doomed. He just knew that any chance he'd had for getting Will was utterly blown the second his dad had asked Will to come and look after him like he couldn't take care of himself.

It was hopeless now. Utterly hopeless. There was nothing he could do.

He slouched about as his parents finished getting ready to go out, dragging his feet and frowning as hard as he could manage. He shrugged off his mum's hands when she tried to hug him and rolled his eyes as his dad gave him another of those disappointed looks and tried to ignore the hollow pain in his chest when the knock at the front door signalled Will's arrival. He slumped down further into his seat on the sofa as he listened to his parents say goodbye to Will and then even further as the door finally shut and the sound of their car starting up and pulling away made him wish he could throw himself down behind it.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, then," Will said, as he stepped into the living room.

Even though he tried not to, Skandar couldn't help looking over at him. He was wearing those light grey trousers that fit like they'd been made just for him and a dark blue jumper with the sleeves pushed up to show off the still-tanned skin of his forearms. He'd done something different with his hair as well -- maybe got a new gel, Skandar thought.

Will shifted from one foot to the other under the scrutiny, raising his eyebrows as his mouth twisted up at the side a bit like he wanted to laugh but was trying not to, and Skandar felt his face go warm as he realised he'd been staring again.

"Looks like," he mumbled, forcing himself to look away as he crossing his arms over his chest and pushed his fingertips into his sides hard.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Will asked then, after clearing his throat a bit.

"I'm not meant to _do_ anything," he said, counting off his father's many restrictions on his fingers. "No telly, no mobile, no Xbox, no internet, no music, no magazines, no books unless they're for homework, nothing."

"Right," Will said, clearing his throat and reaching back to pull something out of his back pocket. "What about cards?"

" _Well_ ," Skandar said, a rush of complete and total _love_ for the familiar blue and white design on the package making him sit up straighter and smile without even thinking about it, "he didn't _specifically say_ that cards were out."

"Always look for a loophole," Will said, smiling and tapping the side of his nose. And then, completely shockingly, he reached out and tugged on the shoulder of Skandar's tee shirt until Skandar pushed himself up off the sofa, and then threw his arm round Skandar's shoulders, pulled him along into the kitchen.

Skandar _tried_ not to notice the smell of Will's cologne or the heat coming off Will's body or how perfect it felt to be this close to him, it didn't actually work, though, and he was forced to cover his shiver of excitement with a cough. And if Will noticed the flush to his cheeks in the markedly brighter light of the kitchen, he didn't say anything about it.

Will spent half an hour trying to explain poker to him only to realise that they had nothing to bet just as Skandar was getting the hang of it. For a moment, Skandar contemplated suggesting _strip_ poker but then realised that it would probably only end with him down to just his pants, freezing his arse off and wishing for a swift death, before Will even got a sock off. They finally decided to just play Fish as everyone knew how to play Fish and it didn't actually require anything beyond a deck of cards and a massive amount of boredom.

For dinner, Will baked a frozen pizza -- burnt it, really, but it was pizza and even burnt pizza was still all right -- and poured them both great, fizzy glasses of Pepsi with hardly any ice at all, exactly the way Skandar'd always liked it. He'd opened his mouth to remind Will that he wasn't allowed to have sugar after 7:30 but shut it just as quickly. It was bad enough having Will be his _babysitter_ , he didn't need to make matters worse by reminding him about _that_ as well. Especially when Will was being so cool and treating him like they were just hanging out.

Like they were _friends_ or something.

"All right, I've been dying all evening," Will said, leaning forward a bit as Skandar finished off his third slice of pizza, "you've got to tell me what you did. I've never seen your dad so angry before."

He'd secretly been hoping Will would ask him and it took all he had not to grin like an idiot. It wasn't really that he was _proud_ except that... Well, yes, it was exactly that, actually.

" _Well_ , it was nothing, really. I mean, _I_ don't think it was. See, we got a new headmaster at the beginning of term, right? Right, well, the man's absolutely _barking_. I mean, _clearly_ insane. And all that happened was that my shirt had come out of my trousers and he saw it and instead of telling me to tuck it back in like a normal person, he went completely _mental_ in front of my entire year. Shouting and going all red in the face and acting as if I'd kicked a baby in the head or something. And he was going on about how he was going to have me write something like a million lines, which is completely stupid because it's, you know, _a shirt_. It's not as if _everyone's_ shirt doesn't come out of their trousers sometimes, you know?" He paused then, taking a noisy sip of his drink and trying to look as casual and disinterested as possible, to really affect an air of _cool_ , before continuing. "So, I told him that he was mad and that there was no way I was going to do any of his bloody stupid lines and he could just suck me off for all I cared."

There was a moment where Will just looked at him, but then Will started to _laugh_ , and it took all he had to hold back on the urge to jump up and do some sort of dance. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

And then it didn't take very much at all.

"Do you even know what that _means_?" Will gasped out.

His gaped, uncrossing his arms. "What? Of course I know what it _means_!"

Will made a face like he didn't believe a word of it. "What's it mean, then?"

"What do you mean, what's it mean? It's... It's sucking off."

"Which is?" Will asked, looking him right in the eye.

"What, don't you know?" Skandar shot back, trying to get some of his own back even as his stomach twisted with embarrassment and confusion.

"Yes, but you apparently don't."

"It's when someone, you know. When someone..." He trailed off, the words feeling thick on his tongue and his face flushing. "When they use their mouth on you."

Will snorted.

"Oh, shut up!" He pushed his chair back hard as he stood up and stomped out of the room.

"Ah, Skandar, come on! Don't be cross with me!" Will called from behind him, his voice suddenly serious.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!" Skandar shouted back, his bare feet pounding loudly on the stairs and his chest tight with humiliation.

When they use their mouth on you? God, he was so _stupid_!

He slammed his bedroom down and flopped down onto his bed, rubbing his face into the pillows and twisting his fingers in the duvet, wishing he could go back in time. To think up a cooler response for Will or keep his mouth shut instead of smarting off to the Headmaster. Or maybe go all the way back to _birth_ so he could just do _everything_ over again.

He rolled over onto his side and pulled a pillow to his chest, squeezing it to himself. Somehow he doubted even doing his life all over again would make him any less of an idiot when it came to Will.

The faint sounds of Will doing the washing up filtered up from downstairs for a while and then nothing. And he half-hoped that Will'd just left even though he knew that Will'd never walk out when Skandar's parents were expecting him to stick around until they got home. Though, he supposed, as long as Will just let him wallow properly and didn't try to come up and make it all better or something, he could handle it.

But Will, of course, Skandar knew, had never been the sort to just leave it if someone was upset with him. So when the creak of his bedroom door opening came, Skandar wasn't even close to being surprised.

"Look, I... I'm sorry if I upset you," Will said, his voice careful but still a bit relieved. Like he'd expected Skandar to be _crying_ or something. There was a soft tapping sound that he assumed was Will's fingers against his bedside table, and then, "Are you going to sulk for the rest of the night or could we finish that game of Fish?"

His stomach twisted and he scowled, squeezing his pillow hard to resist turning over to look at him. "Just go away, all right? I don't want to play bloody stupid _Fish_."

There was the sound of Will exhaling heavily and then the dip of the mattress as Will sat down behind him. "Christ, Skandar, when did you become so sensitive?"

"I'm not _sensitive_ ," he said, frowning like the word left a bad taste in his mouth and edging away slightly. "I'm _fine_ , all right? Completely fine. I'm just knackered from my exciting day of being nearly thrown out of school and getting shouted at for hours to play such a truly thrilling card game."

For a moment, he was sure that that'd done it and that Will was going to leave, but then Will sighed and shifted closer.

"I think I've spoiled everything," Will said, putting a hand on Skandar's hip. His fingers squeezed, thumb rubbing hard, and Skandar bit his lip, wanting pull away and move closer all at the same time but completely unable to do anything but lie there, frozen to the spot. Pinned like a butterfly in one of those awful, morbid collections. "Would you let me make it up to you?"

"There's nothing to make up," he managed, trying to keep his voice from wavering even as his whole body tingled.

"Really?" Will's hand slid over his hip. "Wouldn't you let me try?"

"What--" He started and stopped when his voice pitched up ridiculously as Will's hand fitted itself right against his stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Making it up to you." Will shifted around until he was lying behind him, until they were pressed chest to back, his breath puffing out hot against Skandar's ear when he murmured. "I know you want it. I know you fancy me."

His heart stopped. Almost literally stopped. He was breathing out _I don't..._ before he could even stop himself. He didn't know what the rest of the sentence was supposed to be. Perhaps _I don't know what you're talking about_ or _I don't fancy you_ or _I don't know how I could have ever thought that you wouldn't find out, I want you so much it feels like it's pouring off me in waves_. Something.

"It's all right," Will said, lips moving against his ear, mouthing at his earlobe. Skandar gasped quietly at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut. His heart suddenly beating triple-time in his chest, disbelief and the swirling rush of heat to his stomach making it impossible to even think. Will's fingertips slid along the tiny strip of bare skin where his shirt had pulled up when he flopped down on the bed. They slid along and over until they were twisting and lifting the thin cotton and slipping underneath. "It's all right, I like it."

"You do?" His breath hitched in his throat as Will's hand rubbed over stomach, up and down, up and down.

"I think it's sweet," Will said, dipping his head to press his lips to the side of Skandar's neck as his hand slipped down to palm at the front of his jeans, making him moan softly, shuddering and squeezing reflexively at his pillow. He'd been hard since practically the second Will'd touched him, like a rush of pure lust shooting through him. "I think you're sweet, Skandar."

"I'm not," he said, his voice gone breathy and distant to his own ears. He'd thought about this so many times but he'd never really believed it would happen. Will shifted against him, behind him, and he could feel Will's cock against his arse. He was hard as well, hard and pressing insistently even through the fabric of their clothes. "Will..."

Will made a low sound against his skin and rolled his hips forward, rubbing up against his arse and squeezing at Skandar's cock in time. He shuddered hard, his hips jerking involuntarily and his arms going loose and then tight on the pillow like he wanted to let go but his brain wasn't sending the proper signals. His toes curled, crossing and twisting, and he clenched his thighs together, he felt like he couldn't breathe but, at the same time, he knew he was. Because he could hear himself, hard and harsh and loud, completely unmissable.

Will's mouth opened against the side of his neck, tongue hot and wet and slipping against his skin for just a second before Will was ducking his head and _sucking_. He moaned flat out, his eyes rolling back in his head and his voice cracking just a bit right in the middle. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle himself as Will's mouth worked over his neck, teeth and lips and tongue, sucking and licking and _biting_ , all the while his hips rocked forward and his hand rubbed and rubbed at Skandar's cock.

He tried to keep up, he tried to move his hips like Will did, but like with his arms on the pillow, he couldn't seem to get them to work properly, to do what he wanted them to do, and he could only manage twisting them jerkily back and forth, back against Will's hips and then forward against Will's hand. It was so good, though. It felt so good.

When Will pulled back, he nearly cried.

 _No,_ he thought, his chest tightening. _No, please don't let it be over already. Please don't have changed your mind._

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, panting harshly. He imagined any number of responses -- _I'm sorry, but we shouldn't do this_ and _you're much too young_ and _I think I should go_ \-- but none of them were close to what he got.

"Nothing's _wrong_ ," Will said, laughing sort of breathlessly and pulling at the pillow he still had clutched in his arms until he let go. "I just want to kiss you, that's all."

"Oh." His stomach twisted just at the thought and he let himself be nudged over onto his back, licking at his mouth and swallowing nervously, blinking hard.

" _Oh_ ," Will said, smirking at him. His face was flushed and his hair was a bit mussed but Skandar couldn't think of a time that he'd been more attractive. He felt stupid suddenly, just staring at him, and he wanted to look away, but couldn't. Because Will was looking right at him and Will's hand had come up to the side of his neck, his thumb brushing the underside of Skandar's chin, and Will was going to kiss him.

He closed his eyes at the first brush of mouth, breathing out softly and parting his lips, but Will didn't push further, Will didn't do anything but pull back just enough to do it again, that same feather-light hint of a kiss. Soft press and light touch and he couldn't _stand it_. He arched up unconsciously as Will pulled back another time, like he was trying to chase Will's mouth with his own, a quiet whimpering sound in the back of his throat, and when their mouths bumped together, he could feel Will grin just before returning the kiss, properly this time, firm and solid and _real_.

Will's lips parted, his tongue touching against Skandar's bottom lip, his teeth, his tongue, and into his mouth. He groaned, shifting against the mattress, twisting to get closer. Their tongues slipped together, wet and hot and amazing, as his hands found their way to Will's shoulders, the sides of his neck, into his hair. Will's hand slipped up to the side of his face, cupping it, holding his head still, as he pulled back just enough to nip at his bottom lip.

"I've never snogged anyone with braces on their teeth before," Will said, panting against his mouth.

He made a face and pressed his lips together for a moment. He was so used to them by now that didn't even think about it most of the time. "They're awful."

"Not really," Will said, mumbling against his lips as he leaned back in, kissing him again.

His heart thumped in his chest, urging him on as he tried to catalogue every single inch of Will's mouth, tried to memorise every sensation in case this was all just some wonderful dream or it never happened again. He wanted more, though, he wanted more than just kissing. He wasn't really sure _what_ he wanted but he thought that having Will on top of him was a good enough place to start.

Pulling and tugging and nudging until Will got the drift and shifted over, his knee slipping between Skandar's own as he pressed down on him, heavy and hot and _everywhere_. And when Will rubbed down against him, their cocks rubbing practically right on each other through their trousers, he couldn't help the shudder that went through him.

God, it was even better that way than before.

He moaned, his thighs clenching tight around Will's automatically as his fingers flexed in Will's hair, pulling probably harder than he should have. Will made a low sound and rocked his hips down, then did it again, and again, until Skandar couldn't do anything but rub himself up against him, his thighs squeezing rhythmically, kissing and clutching at him. His hands slipped from Will's hair to the back of his neck, down over his shoulders and over his back, his shoulder blades, like he was trying to touch Will everywhere, to feel every single inch of him.

He was sweating and _so hard_ , his heart beating so fast he could feel the blood _pulsing_ under his skin. Will's mouth slipped off his, dragging over his cheek, smearing spit wet and he didn't even care. He couldn't even care.

"I want to suck you off," Will said, his voice low and rough like no time Skandar could ever remember hearing it, and the words shot through him like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, _god_." His hips jerked frantically, his voice loud like a moan and a whimper all at once, nodding and nodding his head. " _Yes_."

"You've got to ask me," Will said, hot against his ear, insistent. "If you want it, you've got to say it."

His voice trembled, cracking, the words shaking as they tumbled out of his mouth. "Oh, god, Will, please, suck me off, suck my cock."

Will groaned against his ear, shuddering. "Yeah, just like that. Just like that."

He squeezed his eyes shut and the blinked up at the ceiling, biting his lip, as Will slid down his body, pressing hard kisses to his neck, his chest, as his fingers worked at the button and zipper of his jeans. He could hear himself breathing, loud and too quick through his nose, and the little whine sounds in the back of his throat, as Will spread his jeans open. He tried not to but couldn't manage to keep from lifting his head just enough to look down, down at the top of Will's head and Will's hands pressing his hips down to the bed, down at front of pants, wet with precome, as his cock pushed up against the fabric, obvious and obscene. He whimpered and let his head fall back, rubbing it back against the mattress as he wiggled his hips, pushing up against Will's hands.

Will moaned, his mouth pressed against Skandar's stomach, sucking and biting, as his fingers curled under the edge of Skandar's pants, pulling them up over his cock and tugging them down, down, down. He lifted his hips, gasping deep and shaky, as Will sat back and pulled his jeans and pants down passed his thighs, his knees, his feet, before chucking them both over in the direction of his dresser, leaving him naked from the waist down.

He stared at the ceiling until he couldn't anymore, until Will's hand pushed over his hip, fingers curling around his cock, until Will's breath gusted warm and damp over the tip. He stared at the ceiling until Will's mouth slipped down over his cock, sucking as his tongue slipped around, down, pushing and rubbing. His eyes rolled back, squeezed shut, and he moaned brokenly, almost like a sob, as his body jerked and his hands scrambled against the bed for something to hold onto, something to keep him from just flying apart.

The wet sucking sounds from Will's mouth seemed to echo in his head, like they were burning out his brain and then bouncing around all the new, empty spaces they'd made. He was making these helpless little noises in the back of his throat and he tried to cover his mouth but it didn't do any good, he could still hear them. His breath huffed out against his fingertips, harsh and damp and erratic. His face felt hot and cold at the same time, numb and almost like it wasn't actually part of him, like the only part of him that even mattered was the part in Will's mouth.

Will's free hand slid up and down the inside of his thigh and then up between his legs to rub at his balls, working them with his fingers, before slipping back to rub hard at that spot just behind that he always liked to touch when he wanked. His legs spread further automatically, his heels dragging across the duvet and his knees twitching, his hips giving little jerks with every rub of Will's fingers. His stomach lurched like he was falling, like he was falling out of his own body and all the way through the earth and maybe he would just keep going until he fell out the other side. He could feel his orgasm pulling and pushing at him, so close, just a minute maybe. He could feel himself tensing, hear his breath hitching, and in the back of his mind, all he could think was _yes, yes, yes, yes_.

His shoulders shook, his whole body jerking uncontrollably as he came, moaning and gasping and half-crying against his palm, because it felt so good, amazing, like nothing had ever felt before. And he wondered if it would always feel like that or if something that a person only got once. He hoped not but, at the same time, he couldn't really care.

He felt Will shift between his legs and he forced himself to open his eyes. He slipped his hand from off his mouth and licked at his lips, blinking and wanting to say something but unable to actually form words as he watched Will rub the back of his hand over his mouth before doing that thing he did, that head twitch thing, to shift his fringe out of his eyes and crawl back over top of him.

"Now when you say it, you'll know what it means," Will said, mumbling against his mouth as he leaned in to kiss him, hard and a bit frantic. The feel of Will's tongue sliding against his and the lingering taste of his own come making Skandar moan again.

He shifted up and lifted his arms as Will reached down and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it away and leaving him completely naked. He felt lost, disconnected from his own body by disbelief of the fact that his cock had just been in Will's mouth. That Will had sucked him off. For really real and not just in one of his desperately sad little fantasies. His limbs felt limp and heavy as he sat there, tingling a bit like when they fall asleep, and he was a bit embarrassed to be naked when Will was still completely dressed -- still had his shoes on, even. But not so embarrassed when Will tilted his chin up to kiss him again, lick at his teeth, his awful stupid braces, and suck on his tongue.

He reached his arms up to wrap around Will's neck as nudged him to lie back, intent on tugging Will down with him, but Will shrugged them off and pulled away.

"No," Will said, panting hard and licking at his mouth, his eyes gone all dark and intense as he looked right into Skandar's. "Just lie back for me."

Skandar bit his lip, confused, but nodded and did as he was asked. He felt awkward lying there totally naked, his cock spent, and then even more awkward when Will straddled his thighs. He stared up at him, eyebrows furrowing hard as he watched Will spit into his own palm and then reach down to rub it all wet and gross between his thighs.

"What--" He started to say but cut it off when Will leaned down over him, one elbow to the bed as his other hand reached down to undo his trousers. He couldn't hold back the choked little sound as he felt Will's cock, hot and hard, push down between his thighs. " _Oh_."

Will's breath stuttered out of him as he moved, slow at first and then faster, his fingers gripping Skandar's hip and his eyes squeezing shut tight. The feeling of it, of Will all over him and Will's cock sliding between his legs, was enough to make his breath catch, but _watching_ him made it feel like he'd never be able to breathe again. Because Will looked like that because of _him_ , Will sounded like that because of _him_ , Will _felt_ like that because of _him_.

He reached up, hands shaking as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled him down until Will was right on top of him, chest to chest. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Will's jaw, shifting his hips up and squeezing his thighs tighter until Will moaned, his shoulders jerking and his hips twitching. Skandar held him there, his hands going like fists and his knuckles pushing into Will's skin through his jumper. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, gasping and shuddering as Will buried his face in the crook of his neck, mouth moving frantically over his skin.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled, his voice breathless and jolted, moving in time with Will, desperate to hear him come, to feel it.

Will groaned loud against his neck, his hips snapping quick, quicker, and his fingertips squeezing so hard Skandar hoped they'd leave bruises. Bump and thrust and push, on and on, twisting hips and shaking breath, until it was like the entire world had been boiled down to just the slick slide of cock between his thighs and Will's body holding him down. And when Will came, wet and warm between Skandar's thighs, his shoulders hunching and shaking, he made this sound, raw and naked and completely stripped open, and Skandar didn't think he'd ever heard anything so lovely in his whole life.

He rubbed his hands over Will's shoulders and down his back when Will collapsed against him, his sides heaving and his heart beating so hard that Skandar could feel it through his chest. An odd sort of feeling like joy and astonishment rolled together making him feel giddy and stupid and wanting to just pull Will's head up and kiss him a thousand times. He held back, though, because he didn't want to seem like a girl or something. And when Will finally pushed himself up, shifting off him, he bit his lip and forced himself not to just leap up and grab him again.

He watched as Will reached down to the floor for something to wipe himself off with and pulled up a shirt -- _The_ shirt. The shirt he'd worn to school that day. The glorious, wonderful, amazing shirt that he would love for the rest of his life even if it was too short and always managed to come loose from his trousers. He swallowed hard when Will pushed his legs apart, an odd little twitch in his stomach as the backs of Will's fingers rubbed against his skin as Will cleaned up the mess from between his thighs before doing himself as well and then balling the shirt up and chucking it over at the hamper.

Will fell down beside him, zipping his trousers up and sighing heavily as he looked over at him. "You know, I'd expected this to be more difficult, but it was rather easy."

Skandar shifted against the bed, turning slightly and stamping down on the urge to cover himself because, really, _why bother_? He couldn't stop his mouth from twitching up at the corners, though, or the way his fingers itched to touch Will again. Like to reassure himself or convince himself or maybe just touch him to touch him because he _could_. "You mean the babysitting bit or the bit where you completely took advantage of my youth and inexperience?"

Will raised an eyebrow and just looked at him. "Both, obviously."


End file.
